Rick
Rick was a silver wedge robot that competed in Series 5 and 7 of Robot Wars. It was relatively small, compact and was also invertible, with an alloy body with polycarbonate protecting the top and rear, zero ground clearance and 12 mph speeds but had exposed rear wheels (the wheel guards featured in the Fifth Wars were removed for all subsequent appearances). It featured a flipper at the front powered by a 250 lb pneumatic ram and a bludgeoning face-spinner at the back, powered by a 3KW motor. It was armed with a rear hinged flipper as well as a bludgeoner. The robot enjoyed a small amount of success in Series 5, making the Heat Final, before being beaten by Razer, but it only reached that stage after being reinstated after losing in the first round to Suicidal Tendencies, only for that robot to pull out. Despite not entering in Series 6, Rick was in the second series of Extreme where it competed in the Minor Meltdown, reaching the Semi-Finals. Rick returned for Series 7, but was eliminated in the first round on a judges decision. Rick's greatest success came when it triumphed alongside Ming 3 in the US Nickelodeon Series in the Tag Team Terror competition. Rick was the second of two Robot Wars robots created by 'The Mavericks'. The first of which was Maverick, which competed in Series 4 and went out in the first round. Robot History Series 5 In Round 1, Rick faced the 21st seed Suicidal Tendencies, who had defeated its predecessor Maverick in the first round of Series 4. Rick was unable to gain vengeance as Suicidal Tendencies dominated the fight, shoving its opponent around the arena and damaging it with its crusher, winning the judges decision. However, due to motor problems in the pits, Suicidal Tendencies withdrew from the competition, leaving Rick to fight Destruct-A-Bubble in the second round. Rick got underneath Destruct-A-Bubble and lifted it up with its flipper, not quite flipping it over. After this attack, Destruct-A-Bubble appeared to lose mobility, so Rick pressed the pit release tyre. Shunt came out of its CPZ to axe the motionless bubble shaped machine, even though it had not been counted out and officially deemed immobilised yet. Rick flipped Destruct-A-Bubble over and pushed it across the arena, and Shunt once again came out of his CPZ to attack Destruct-A-Bubble with his axe, this time doing so twice. Refbot gave Shunt a red card and started counting out Destruct-A-Bubble, although Rick flipped the beaten machine over and rolled it into the pit before the countdown could be completed. This victory meant Rick advanced to the Heat Final, where it was very much the underdog, facing the number 4 seed and reigning World Champion Razer, who repeatedly punctured Rick and immobilised it. Rick was counted out by Refbot before being flung by the floor flipper. Despite Razer being pitted by Sir Killalot, Rick was out of the Fifth Wars. Extreme 2 Rick fought in the Minor Meltdown. It soundly dispatched of Tetanus 2 by flipping. Tetanus vainly attempted to use its srimech. After a battle of tussling, Rick flipped Tetanus 2 again and it was pitted by Killer Carrot 2, which put Rick through to the next round. Rick's luck ran out in Round 2, as it met the most experienced team in Bigger Brother. It still put up a strong fight, but failed to cause any lasting impression on Bigger Brother. The Watts machine flipped Rick over, and despite being invertible, Rick could not use its flipper when upside down. Rick broke down in the CPZ, and was attacked by the House Robots and pitted by the bladeless Dead Metal. Series 7 Rick returned for Series 7, and was placed in Heat C with King B Powerworks, Hassocks Hog 2 and the seeded Dantomkia. The opening clashes between Rick, Dantomkia and Hassocks Hog 2 were over in a flash, resulting in Hassocks Hog 2 being removed from the action after being flipped. Rick was unable to flip, and its clearance was abused by Dantomkia. Pushing, Rick was very nearly thrown out of the arena. Rick ended up on its back, and could not self-right, amking the flipper less effective. Rick continued to try and right itself, but was attacked by Dantomkia as well as King B Powerworks. Rick did manage to flip Dantomkia whilst they were attacking the immobile Hassocks Hog 2, but Dantomkia immediately self-righted. Dantomkia again came close to flipping Rick Out of the Arena, but failed and time ran out. After a lot of time deliberating, Rick was eliminated on a split decision. Nickelodeon In the Nickelodeon US Series, Rick fought alongside Ming 3 in the International Tag Team Terror competition, representing the UK. In the first round, it went up against fellow UK representatives, Bigger Brother and Kat 3. Rick started the battle in the Arena, where it sustained damage from Kat 3's axe before turning it over, meaning Bigger Brother had to come out and flip its teammate back over. After this, all four robots were in the arena. Towards the end of the battle, Rick flipped Bigger Brother over, and tried to lift it out of the arena by pressing it against the pit release button. Cease was called, and the Judges decided that Rick and Ming 3 had narrowly won the battle. In the Final, Rick and Ming 3 took on the American team, The Revolutionist and Spin Doctor. Early on, The Revolutionist rebounded off Ming 3 and onto the wedge of Rick. Rick drove The Revolutionist into the wall of the CPZ and flipped it over. Spin Doctor was left fighting two British machines, and it made little attempt to attack. When Rick drove near Sir Killalot, Rick was picked up and dumped out of the arena. This was deemed an unfair attack by the Judges, so cease was called, and the Judges made a decision based on the events of the battle up to Rick's unfair removal from the battle. Rick and Ming 3 were declared the winners of the Tag Team Terror. Results |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 2 *UK Losses: 4 *US Wins: 2 *US Losses: 0 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Entered with Maverick *Series 5: Heat Final *Series 6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 *2016 Series: Did not enter Honours Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:UK Series competitors Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:International event only competitors in the US Series Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Robots that debuted in Series 5 Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:US Series competition winners Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots with Bludgeoners Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:International Event Winners Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:UK Heat Finalists